Naitlyn:Songfics
by LoveDensi36
Summary: short songfics about Naitlyn. I'll take requests.
1. Love Story

**Song: Love Story by Katherine McPhee **

_I think it was the summertime  
When I laid eyes on you  
I didn't even know your name  
Somehow we'd end up in the same room  
It never crossed my mind  
I never saw you like that  
I should've listened to my best friend  
She knew it would be a perfect match_

Caitlyn Geller was at her best friend's barbeque when she noticed a cute, curly-haired guy staring at her. Not knowing who he was, she asked her best friend.

"Hey, Mitch, who's that?" Caitlyn said to Mitchie, pointing to the guy.

"Oh, that's Nate. Shane's younger brother." Mitchie answered putting chips in a bowl. "You know I think he likes you." she added

"Why would you say that?" Caitlyn asked curiously, blushing slightly

"Well he keeps staring at you, for one. And ever since Shane and I told him about you, he keeps asking when he'll finally meet you. I guess we described you so well, he knows who you are. "Mitchie explained making Caitlyn blush more.

"He is cute. But I'm sure he'll never like someone like me."Caitlyn replied sadly.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

"I got you something, Cait." Nate said smiling, handing her a bag

"Why?" Caitlyn asked curiously, opening the bag

"It's just we've been best friends for one year, so I thought I should get you something." Nate explained with a smile

"Wow, thanks, Nate. It's just what I wanted." Caitlyn exclaimed looking at the new Jonas Brother's CD he got her.

"You're welcome. I know you love them and their music so I thought it was the perfect gift." Nate said

"It is the perfect gift and you are the perfect best friend." Caitlyn told him before hugging him.

_I always made up some excuse  
Saying you that weren't my type  
Didn't want to face the truth  
Didn't want to cross that line  
'til one day I saw you  
Out of the corner of my eye  
You were flirting with some girl  
And inside I thought I would die_

"Cait, admit it, you love Nate." Mitchie said to her best friend

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." Caitlyn replied nervously

"No, I mean like not best friend love. Love, _love. _You want to be his girlfriend." Mitchie told her smiling, but suddenly frowned noticing Nate with some girl.

"What's wrong, Mitch?" Caitlyn asked seeing the look on her friend's face; she turned around and saw what Mitchie was looking at. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Cait." Mitchie said sadly, feeling bad for her best friend

"It's okay. I have to go." Caitlyn replied sadly, leaving.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
We met way back when  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

Can't believe it's happening  
When I least expect it  
My prince under disguise  
How you fooled me with those eyes  
When I feel like letting go  
In your arms is where I know  
I am wrong  
From the beginning we always belong

"Nate, I have to tell you something." Caitlyn said nervously

"Okay, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worryingly

"Nate, I like you. No scratch that, I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just thought you should know. I have been hiding it for so long. I think I started to fall in love with you the day we met, remember when you and I were at-"she kept babbling on and on until he kissed her unexpectedly and passionately

"You talk way too much." He joked once they pulled away

"Wow. Why did you kiss me?" Caitlyn asked still surprised

"Because I love you too." He answered smiling

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Really." He told her pulling her in for another kiss.

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard  
_

_It's a typical love story  
Started out as friends  
This is how it ends  
This is just a typical love story  
The boy you never wanted just steals your heart  
I never saw it comin' 'til I fell so hard_

"Wow, I can't believe we've been married for a year now." Caitlyn stated sitting down on the couch in the apartment she and Nate shared.

"I know and in a few months we'll have another member in our family." He said smiling, putting his hand on her growing belly

"You know, one day, when this little one is older and she or he asks us how we met, what are we going to tell her or him?" Caitlyn asked, covering his hand with her own, as both hands lay on her stomach

Nate looked at her and responded "We'll tell them our love is just a typical love story" with a smile, leaning in to give her a kiss


	2. A Perfectly Good Heart

**Song: A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift**

Caitlyn was glad she finally broke up with her jerk boyfriend, Justin. He made her change for him, and she was finally got sick of it and broke up with him. Now she sits here in her room thinking why he would want to break her heart.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

No matter how hard she tries she doesn't get why he would break up with her in front of everyone. Yet somehow in the back of her mind, she realizes she knew it would happen. There were all kind of signs, like the fact that he never did a simple thing like kiss her cheek or ask to carry her books or walk her to class. Despite that, it was still unclear why he did what he did.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before?

Why would someone want to do that to a girl? Break her heart completely? Caitlyn knew that this was supposed to make her stronger and help her move on with her life, but she also knew she would never be able to forget this awful memory.

_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break a:_

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

"Cait" Caitlyn hears someone calling her name. She turns around and sees one of her best friends Nate walking slowly towards her, looking sadly at her. "I'm sorry, Mitchie told me what happened. I can't believe he would break up with you. What a Jerk!"

"Nate I'm so glad you're here." She says finally letting tears fall from her face as he leans in to give her a hug.

"Sh. Its okay, Caity. I'm here for you." He tries to calm her, kissing her forehead

The two stay in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Caitlyn pulls away and says "Why? I don't understand why."

Nate looks at her confused "Why what?"

"Why did he have to break a perfectly good heart?" she asks her eyes swollen from all the crying

"I don't, Cait. I don't know." He repeated pulling her closer to him, letting her cry


	3. One Word

**Song: One Word by Elliott Yamin**

_I'm so into what you giving and it feel so good to me  
You're beautiful and critical it's hard to live without you, baby  
When I wake up in the morning all I want to see is you  
Heaven's blessing that he sent me unconditional and true  
Girl you mean the world to me and I hope you understand  
I will give you anything and I'll do the best I can to make you see what I see_

Nate Grey wakes up on a lazy Saturday morning and smiles seeing his girlfriend of 2 years sleeping peacefully next to him. She slowly wakes up and sees him staring at her "What?" she asks

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that, Cait?" Nate says, pulling her close

She smiles widely and responds "You too, Nate. I never thought I would ever fall in love with someone so deeply."

_One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keep sit real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing_

"So you think she'll like it?" Nate asks his brother's wife, and his girlfriend's best friend

Mitchie looks at him with a smile "She'll love it. I promise." She reassures him

"I just want to be sure. I don't want to screw this up." He explains

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." She replies

_Always there when I was going through all kinds of changes  
You kept me lifted, said I'm gifted and you know I'm gonna make it  
So when you're tired and frustrated you can always count on me  
Girl I love ya and I want ya to know I'll be all you need  
Girl you gave the world to me and you made me understand  
You would give me anything and you do the best you can  
You are what I hope to be_

Connect 3 was currently in the middle of writing their new album. Sadly, it wasn't going so well. So after a long day at the studio, Nate comes home and immediately tells Caitlyn his problems.

"Ugh. I don't understand why it's so hard for us to write a song." Nate says in a frustrated voice, falling on his and Caitlyn's bed.

Caitlyn lays down next to him "It's okay; you guys will think of something, you always do."

"Thanks, Cait. You always know what to say." Nate says turning to smile at her

"You do the same thing to me. Somehow, you always make everything better. Even if I'm having the worst day ever, you say or do one thing and my day is good again."Caitlyn confesses, as he grabs her hand

"I'm glad I can make you feel this way because you do the same to me. You know, I'm suddenly feeling like writing a song. Want to help me?" he asks, pulling her up

She nods and smiles and the two sit down at their computer desk, coming up with the words for a song

_One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing_

Caitlyn just got home from a very tiring day at work to find a bouquet of roses with a note attached to it. After smelling the flowers, she carefully opened the note:

_Cait,_

_I know you are tired right now, but I need you to go to our room and wear the dress on the bed. A driver is waiting for you outside, so as soon as you are ready, go outside. And don't try to get information from the driver about where you are going. Just be patient, I promise it'll be worth it. I love you._

_-Nate_

Caitlyn smiled and went to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, she was ready to go, so walking downstairs, outside. She saw a middle aged man standing by the limo, waiting for her. She got in and the two were off to wherever it is they were going to.

_One Word  
I just want to celebrate you, baby  
And thank the Lord for sending you down to me  
And your love is the reason why I believe  
You're amazing  
So amazing  
Just amazing to me_

One word  
One word  
One word

One word  
One word  
One word

One word  
One word  
One word

All I can say is amazing

One word  
Is all I need to say exactly how I feel  
One word  
A single word that's from the heart and keeps it real  
One word  
And baby I know this one fits you to a tee  
One word  
All I can say is amazing

Twenty minutes later, Caitlyn was out of the car, following the driver. After several minutes of walking, she realized there was at the beach. She stopped and gasped at the sight in front of her. Nate standing there smiling widely with a bouquet of her favorite flowers (gladioluses) in his hand. There was a table set for two behind him and she had to say it was beautiful.

"Nate, I don't know what to say to all this." Caitlyn managed to say after minutes of being speechless

Nate laughed softly and kissed her quickly. "Don't say anything. I have to ask you something important."

Caitlyn looked at him curiously "Okay, go ahead "she said

"Caity, I just want you to know I have been to waiting to do this since about six months, but I was too nervous to, so I'm just going to ask" he began nervously "Will you marry me?"

"I..I..I don't know what to say." She stuttered looking at him with tears in her eyes

"Well I'm hoping for a yes." Nate answered chuckling nervously

Caitlyn shoved him playfully "Of course its yes."

Nate's lips curved into a huge smile as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Wow." She said admiring the ring "I can't believe we're engaged."

"I know aren't you glad you're marrying me?" Nate stated cockingly

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and kissed her fiancé.


	4. Superhuman

**Song: Superhuman by Chris Brown ft Keri Hilson**

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
how'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
on my knees_

Nate Grey has been moping and crying for weeks after his split from ex-girlfriend, Cindy. She dumped him for another guy and Nate was lost without her until he met Caitlyn

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible you see  
through the me  
I used to be_

Caitlyn did not expect Nate to come to her house one night, telling her he loves her. She certainly didn't expect to feel the same way for him, realizing his love completely changed her, and she saw it every time she thought about the way she used to be before.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
Super human  
Super human_

Neither Caitlyn nor Nate realized just how their love changed each others' lives. They both felt like superheroes whenever they were together. Mitchie started calling them "Superhuman" and Shane made fun of the fact that they did crazy things to each other.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

There were moments when Nate thought that maybe he loved Caitlyn for a long time, way before meeting Cindy, and he definitely sees the future with her.

_  
But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free_

Caitlyn couldn't believe it but it seemed as though her problems disappeared since she fell in love with Nate. It was unbelievable to see how this love set her free. She became more open and loose since she and Nate got together.

_You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
Super human_

Their love could make them do anything. Whenever Nate had a problem writing a song, Caitlyn always helped him and without realizing it, inspired him. Nate did the same for her when she couldn't find a write mix for a song. They balanced each other out.

_It's not a bird  
Not a plane  
Its my heart and its gonna go away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anything_

Nate was strong about everything, everything but Caitlyn. She is the only one who could make his weak. She could make him happy anytime, she was basically his only reason for everything and every minute with her, he felt like he could do anything.

_Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human  
Super human_

It was obvious to anyone that these two were completely in love and they would do anything for each other. Not a single thing could stop these two, they don't know why but their lives changed the day they met each other. They truly felt super human whenever they were together.


	5. You Belong With Me

**Song: You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

_You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset  
she's going off about  
something that you said  
she doesn't get your humor  
like I do_

Caitlyn sat there listening to Nate argue with his girlfriend on the phone because he told her a joke (that she thought was funny) and Cindy thought the joke was not funny whatsoever. __

I'm in my room  
it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like I do

Caitlyn was singing along to Jonas Brothers on Tuesday night while Nate was out with his girlfriend Cindy. She doesn't understand why he's even with her. She knows nothing about him, while Caitlyn knows every detail.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
she's cheer captain  
and I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

Caitlyn looked at her choice of clothing to the game, jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. Then she saw what Nate's girlfriend was wearing, her cheerleading outfit which consisted of a short shirt and a low cut shirt. She sat on the bleachers dreaming about the day when Nate would finally break up with Cindy and ask her to be his girlfriend.

_If you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
you belong with me._

'Why can't Nate just realize Cindy is not for him' Caitlyn thought. Is it so hard for him to see that he should be with me?

_walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it ought to be  
laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?_

Nate agreed to walk Caitlyn home from the game and the two were walking down the street. 'Why can't it be like this all the time?' Caitlyn thought to herself.

_and you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
hey what are you doing  
with a girl like that_

Nate looked at her and smiled weakly and Caitlyn almost melted.

"What's wrong, Nate?" she asked

"Nothing. I'm fine." He replied. Caitlyn knew he was lying but didn't say anything.

_she wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

On the bus home from school, Nate was sitting with Cindy, who was wearing a dress and high heels. Caitlyn on the other hand was wearing a pair of shorts and sneakers. She couldn't help but feel jealous of her.

_if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me  
standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me.  
_  
"Why can't he see we belong together?" Caitlyn kept asking herself. She knows everything about him and Cindy knows nothing, not even his birthday.

_oh, I remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry  
and I know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think I know where you belong  
think I know it's with me  
_

She still remembers the day he came to her for help the day he caught Cindy cheating on him. She did everything in her power to cheer him up and after an hour of trying she finally succeeded by telling him a story about the time when they were 5 and how they played a prank on their neighbor. They used to share everything: secrets, favorite songs, movies, everything, until _she_ came along.

_can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
you belong with me._

have you ever thought  
just maybe  
you belong with me?

It's been a whole year since Caitlyn first fell in love with Nate. It's been almost six months since she's realized he's never going to love her because he's in love with Cindy. Even though they were perfect together, nothing would ever happen between them. But in her mind, he would always belong with her.


	6. She's No You

**Song: She's No You by Jesse McCartney**

_They got a lotta girls  
who know they got it going on  
But nothing's ever a comparison to you  
Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want  
And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
'Cause your looking so much better  
Don't ever need to get  
Caught up in jealousy  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

Nate had to tell Caitlyn constantly that all the fan-girls he met meant nothing to him. She was constantly checking all the girls he met, making sure they didn't try anything. But to him, nothing could make him not love Caitlyn; those girls didn't mean anything to him.

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

"Cait, I promise, I will not fall in love with some fan girl" Nate tried to convince Caitlyn but she was too stubborn to listen "I don't need them, I have you."

"But they're so much prettier than me. I mean what if one day you realize I'm not enough and you break up with me?" Caitlyn said tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Oh, Cait" Nate told her, hugging her tightly "That'll never happen. They're no you."

_They got a lot of girls  
Who dance in all the videos  
But I prefer the way you do,  
The way you move  
You're more than beautiful  
And I just wanna let you know  
That all I ever need  
Is what I've got with you_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
Every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away_

"I don't see why we can't have Caitlyn dance in our music video instead of all those girls we don't know." Nate argued with his manager once again

Michael, the manager sighed before replying "Because we need a professional dancer, Nate."

That's where Jason and Shane decided to interrupt

"But she's really good. She may not be famous but she's the best." Shane told him

Michael finally gave up "Fine she can be in our video" and the boys smiled happily

_Any girl walk by, don't matter  
Every time you're looking better  
I think your perfect  
There ain't nothing I would change  
She could be a super-model  
every magazine... the cover  
She'll never, ever take my heart away_

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

"So how's my new haircut?" Caitlyn asked her boyfriend. She recently decided to get side bangs, just to try something new

Nate smiled "Perfect. You're perfect" he said making her blush slightly

"You don't think it's too much?"She wondered looking at him nervously

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her "No, it looks great."

She smiled and kissed his cheek

_No one's ever gonna get to me  
Oh, the way you do  
Now baby can't you see  
That you're the one... the only one  
Who's ever made me feel this way?_

_Nothings ever coming even close  
No one's ever been comparable to you_

_I don't want nothing I don't got  
I don't need nothing but you  
I can't get more than you give me  
Don't stop anything you do.  
Your all that... all that, and then some  
you know what... just what I need  
and no girl, no place and no where  
Could mean a thing to me._

"So what do you want for your birthday, Nate?" Caitlyn asked her boyfriend

Nate groaned quietly "Cait, I don't need anything. I already told you."

"Okay, fine be that way."Caitlyn said huffing jokingly. Nate rolled his eyes and hugged her.

"I swear, I don't want anything else, I have you." He told her

_She's no you... oh, no  
You give me more than I could ever want  
She's no you... oh, no  
I'm satisfied with the one I've got  
'cause your all the girl  
That I've ever dreamed  
She's only a picture on a magazine  
She's no you... she's no you_

"This song is for you Cait. It's called "She's no you "Nate said through the microphone, looking directly at Caitlyn.

By the time Nate finished the song, Caitlyn was in tears. Nate ran off the stage to Caitlyn and noticed her tears

"Caity, why are you crying?" he asked wiping away her tears with his thumb

Caitlyn sniffed "It's just I'm happy. I love you Nate."

Nate smiled widely and replied "I love you too Caitlyn and remember another girl in the world could mean to me as much as you mean to me. She's no you."


	7. Mary's Song Oh My My My

**Song: Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift**

"Mom? Are you home?" Emilia (Mia) Gray yelled entering her home after a day of school.

"In the living room honey" Caitlyn Geller-Gray replied from her spot on the couch, reading a magazine.

"Hi, mom." Mia said entering the living room, spotting her mom and walking towards her.

Caitlyn smiled at her daughter. "Hey hon, how was your day at school? Anything interesting happen?" she asked giving Mia a hug, patting down the seat next to her on the couch

"Great, I got an A on my Chemistry test" Mia said and Caitlyn smiled "Mom, can I ask you something?" Mia asked

Caitlyn looked at her daughter curiously "What is it, Mia?"

"I have to do an assignment for American Lit and I need to write about my family. So I want to write about you and dad. So I need to know everything starting from how you guys met" Mia explained excitingly

Caitlyn smiled happily "Okay sounds good. So here's how it all started…"

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"I just turned 7 when I met your dad when he moved to Michigan with his family. Turns out his mom and my mom used to be best friends in college. But they split up when my mom, your grandma, Alicia got married to your grandpa Eric and moved Michigan leaving his mom, Janet back in Oregon. So about 10 years later, they met again here in Michigan and introduced me and your dad to each other" Caitlyn explained to her daughter, chuckling softly "I remember your grandpa Eric and grandpa Joe used to joke that me and Nate would fall in love and get married. Grandma Alicia and Grandma Janet used to roll their eyes and laugh at their husbands"

Mia smiled at her mom "Aww, that's so cute. What happened next?"

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

"I remember you dad and I used to have this one spot in his backyard where we would always talk and play" Caitlyn sighed "Your dad used to always kid that he was stronger than me and he could kick my butt but we both knew he could never do that" Mia and Caitlyn laughed

"You guys were so weird, mom" Mia stated still laughing at the what her mom just told her

Caitlyn laughed harder "Well we were kids then, honey. In fact I remember this one time I dared your dad to kiss me."

Mia chuckled "Are you serious?' she asked as Caitlyn nodded "What did dad do?"

"Believe it or not, he tried" Caitlyn replied

Mia's eyes widened "What did you do, mom?"

"I ran away from him" Caitlyn said and the two girls burst out laughing again

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

"Years went by and Nate and I grew apart. We just weren't the same people but your dad was still the same cute curly-haired boy like before" Caitlyn went on as Mia listened carefully "Of course, your grand-dads still joked about us falling in love and your grand-moms still laughed at their husbands' crazy ideas. But what they didn't know is that just a few months later, your dad and I would started dating"

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"What happened after you guys started dating, mom?" Mia questioned curiously

Caitlyn chuckled "Your dad and I were inseparable the first few months. He would always take me out on dates that lasted until 2 in the morning and kiss me goodnight before dropping me off at my house in his truck"

"Aw, you guys were so cute" Mia said "Did you ever fight?"

Caitlyn scoffed "Of course. We had this one huge fight one time that I'll never forget"

"What was it about?"

"You know your dad, he gets jealous over every guy talking to me" Caitlyn explained as Mia nodded. "Well your dad wasn't too happy when this one guy at the movies decides to hit on me" Caitlyn continued "So Nate starts pushing that guy's buttons and before you know it, they're in a fight. When we got to my house, we didn't talk to each to at all. I was so mad; I got out of the truck and slammed my door in his face."

Mia gasped "Then what?"

"He stayed outside on the porch the whole night, because he couldn't leave knowing we were fighting" Caitlyn said sighing in happiness "And then of course, we made up"

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

"How did dad propose?" Mia asked eagerly

"Hold on, I'm getting there" Caitlyn joked as she went on "He took me to my favorite restaurant on my birthday and proposed right there in front of everyone. It was so cute because he was so nervous"

"I was not nervous" a voice said making Mia and Caitlyn turn around to see who it belonged to.

Caitlyn chuckled "Yes you were, Nate. You almost forgot to pay the check"

Nate rolled his eyes and went up to kiss both his girls on the cheek "Whatever, Cait" he replied to his wife "How was school, pumpkin?' he asked Mia, sitting down next to his wife.

Mia grinned at her dad "It was great, dad. I have to do an assignment for American Lit and I'm just listening to mom tell me your guys' story" she explained

Nate smiled "What's the assignment about?"

"It's about you and mom."

"Cool" Nate replied then turned to look at his wife "So come on, Caity continue. What's next?"

Caitlyn shrugged and turned to Mia "What's next, Mia?"

"The Wedding" Mia answered without thinking

Caitlyn and Nate nodded as Caitlyn went on to proceed with the story

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_

"So less than 2 months later, we got married with the whole town there, including your Uncle Shane and Aunt Mitchie, who weren't dating then and Uncle Jason with Aunt Ella, who were already married. The wedding was very beautiful with light blue decorations everywhere"

Nate nodded "Yep and your mom looked absolutely gorgeous on that day. It was my second best day of my life, you being born is obviously the best day of my life" he explained smiling at his daughter and wife.

Mia smiled back at her father "What happened next?"

"Well a few years later, we had you, our beautiful baby girl, Emilia Anne Gray." Caitlyn replied looking at her daughter lovingly.

"And in a few months, you'll have another little baby" Mia said touching her mother's pregnant belly

"Yep" Nate agreed "You are going to be a great big sister, pumpkin"

Mia blushed slightly "Thanks dad."

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

"I bet you guys will still be crazy in love when you're eighty" Mia told her parents, smiling

"I hope so" Nate replied kissing Caitlyn on the cheek and winking at Mia

Mia chuckled "I know so"

Nate and Caitlyn laughed and pulled their daughter into a tight hug.


End file.
